


Day 25: Laughter

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [25]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Laughter, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Tentacles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Zenyatta loves making his favorite student feel good but he also loves to hear his laughter.





	Day 25: Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t decide if tentacle porn should be hot or cute.

“Genji,” Zenyatta’s voice drones out lowly, “Hold still, my student.” Purple hand’s move their way up Genji’s thighs, trying to soothe him into relaxing. The touch manages to calm the green haired man for a moment but the second that those slimy tentacles are touching against his inner thighs he bursts into laughter again.

“Zen- Zenyatta!” He gasps out, squirming against the mattress and gripping onto the sheets as he tries to pull away from the tendrils sliding over his sensitive skin. He feels Zenyatta’s fingers move to tighten around his ankles and pull him down closer. The wet touches slide over his stomach for a moment and he feels a wet kiss being placed at his navel. The young Shimada takes a deep breath, chest heaving as he tries to right himself.

He takes a few deep breaths, moving a hand down to cup the side of his boyfriend’s face. “You’re going to kill me,” he says breathlessly, smiling as one of the tentacles curls around his wrist and pulls it closer so that Zenyatta can kiss it.

“I will do no such thing,” the monster replies slowly, already sliding a tendril down to brush between Genji’s legs.

The young man squirms at the touch, confused at the feeling. For the past thirty minutes, he has been stuck in some sort of limbo between being wanting more of the wet touches and wanting to pull away from his lover completely. He does not want to hurt Zenyatta, and so when he feels the tickle against the softness of his inner thigh he tries his hardest not to thrash around. “Ngggh- Zen- Zenny please!” he yells out through his laughter.

The monk lets out a low chuckle, leaning in to press his lips against the entrance between Genji’s legs, grinning at the younger man’s gasps, unsure if they are from his laughter or pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
